


Just Jack & Sam

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	Just Jack & Sam

[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
